


Code Geass: Harry the Britannian Wizard

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Code Geass, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the older brother of Lelouch and Nunnally Britannia , when his parents Marianne and Charles find out about Harry's magical abilities they plan to use him . After Harry's magical schooling Harry is no longer a child and becomes another pawn for his father to use to control Britannia . When Harry is tasked with modifying his brother's Lelouch's memories Harry instead decides to help Lelouch .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Code Geass or Harry Potter 
> 
> Author's note: This is a response to a Harry Potter crossover challenge . Main pairing will be Jeremiah/Harry or Tamaki/Harry , I haven't decided yet .  
> I haven't got a beta reader for this fic yet so any and all mistakes you find are mine . Anyone who wants to be a beta reader for this fic please send me a pm or ask in a review .  
> I hope everyone likes the first chapter of this fic! Please read and review.

Harry Vi Britannia, son of Charles and Marianne Britannia, born in the year 1994 of the Imperial Calendar was the 11th prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia. He had short raven black hair and bright green eyes and he, unlike his half siblings was a very unusual child ....even for a child born into royalty. 

Ever since Harry was 6 months old Harry had been causing strange incidents to happen around him. Though it was only little incidents it was quite clear to his parents that their son possessed some kind of abnormal powers. The green haired woman C.C, a woman who possessed the power to give Geass powers to others told them that was possible that Harry had special abilities that they didn’t. 

Because of the possibility that their son might have special abilities that they didn’t the couple saw his powers as a gift they could one day use for themselves. 

When Harry was of 5 years of age in the year 1999 of the Imperial Calendar Marianne gave birth to Harry’s first sibling from Marianne’s and Charles’s marriage, Lelouch Vi Britannia. 

Lelouch had violet coloured eyes and like Harry had his mother black hair. 

3 years later Marianne gave birth to a baby girl, her name was Nunnally. She had violet eyes and brown hair. 

Harry, Nunnally and Lelouch were taught all the things children of the Emperor should know and the way they should act. When not learning these lessons they would play together and Harry would help take care of his younger siblings. 

The siblings didn’t see their father much as he was always busy acting his duties as Emperor but their mother Marianne would spend time with them and acted as a sweet , kind and protective parent to her 3 children . 

One day in the year 2005 of the Imperial Calendar when Harry was going onto his 11th birthday Harry was reading a children’s book to a 6 year old Lelouch and a 3 year old Nunnally when one of the palace servants entered the room. 

The servant was carrying a silver plate with a single envelope, once close to the siblings the servant cleared their throat. 

Harry looked up from the book he was reading to Lelouch and Nunnally to stare at the servant “Yes, what is it?” he questioned. 

“You have received a letter, Master Harry.” 

Surprise appeared in Harry’s bright green eyes, it was rare that he received any mail as everything he ever needed, including his schooling was provided for him at the Palace. 

Harry gave a small sigh as he stood up and gave the book to Lelouch before accepting the letter and then dismissing the servant from the room. 

Lelouch and little Nunnally watched Harry open up the envelope, take out the letter and start to silently read it. 

When he was finished reading it Harry’s eyes were wide with surprise and confusion was displayed in his expression. 

Lelouch looked at Harry as his older brother frowned with confusion,”What does it say Harry?” the young Britannian asked. 

Harry sat down on the bed behind him again, sitting himself next to Nunnally who was looking at him and staring at him with a concerned look. 

“It says that I’m a ...a wizard and that I’ve been invited to attend a school” Harry said. 

Lelouch’s violet eyes widened, after a moment a smile appeared on his face “Really? Cool! You can learn how to use those powers of yours that mother says you have.” he said this in an excited childish tone. 

Harry nodded, he smiled, he felt an odd feeling of relief. “Yes ...if mother and father approve I guess I can.”

Harry turned to Lelouch and Nunnally and he handed the story book to his little brother, “Here Lelouch you can read now, why don’t you read to Nunnally. I have to go tell mother and father about this.” 

The green eyed Britannian then left to find his mother, he searched the large palace and eventually Harry found her in the palace library. 

Marianne smiled as she saw her eldest child and embraced Harry, Harry soon pulled away. 

“Mother I received a letter from some school, can I please go?” 

A frown appeared on Marianne’s face, “Let me see the letter Harry” she said, holding out her hand to her son. 

Harry nodded and gave her the letter. 

There were a few moments of silence as Marianne read the letter, a satisfied smile was on her face once she had finished. 

Marianne looked to Harry, “Harry I will have to discuss this school with your father but this is good news dear, we now know what your powers really are.” 

Harry nodded, “I’m just glad that I’m not some kind of freak” 

An angry flash appeared in Marianne’s violet eyes, “You’re not a freak Harry, who called you that?!” 

Harry shrunk back under the scrutiny of his mother’s angry gaze, “B...Brother Schneizel, we were fighting and I accidentally made something happen to his hair. He was really angry and called me a freak.” 

Marianne stared down at her child and her gaze softened, “You’re not a freak Harry, you can just do things that others can’t, you’re special Harry. Do you understand me?” 

Harry nodded, “I understand mother “ 

“Good, now go back and play with Nunnally and Lelouch. I will go find you soon and talk to you after I’ve spoken to your father.” 

“Okay mother.” 

Harry then left his mother to rejoin Nunnally and Lelouch. 

Later Harry’s mother told the young Britannian that he had permission to go to the school to learn how to use his magical powers.

In September Harry with all of his new school things and a white owl that his mother had bought him for a pet went to board the train to the magical school. His mother, Lelouch and Nunnally were the only ones that came to see him off and bid him goodbye. 

Nunnally was crying and holding onto her mother’s skirt, Lelouch was glaring at the ground and his mother was looking proudly at her eldest son. 

Ever since Harry had received permission from his father to attend his mother kept telling him that he was been given a chance to do great things with the powers he had been given. Harry didn’t understand what his mother meant exactly but he supposed that just meant that she was proud of him. 

“Come on Lulu! It’s not like I’ll never see you again. I’ll visit at holidays and I’ll even write letters to you every week. Please don’t be angry with me” said Harry pleadingly to his little brother. 

“You’ll forget all about us” said Lelouch, angrily. “I don’t want you to go!”

Harry gave a sigh, “But weren’t you excited when I received the letter?”

Lelouch ignored him. 

Harry turned to his mother who was trying to comfort Nunnally, “Mother tell Lelouch that everything will be okay” 

Their mother gave a sigh and her youngest son a stern look, “Lelouch, your big brother will be learning how to use his abilities, this is a good thing. I’ll help you write to him and he will visit home every summer and Christmas holidays. You could ask him to show you what he’s learnt every time he returns.”

Lelouch looked at his mother, “So we can really write to Harry and he can come home and show us his magic?” 

Marianne gave a nod. 

Lelouch grinned and he hugged Harry, “You better write back Harry” he said. 

Harry nodded, “I promise I will Lelouch” 

“I’ll miss you Harry” said Lelouch 

Suddenly the train whistle went off and Harry had to leave, quickly hugging his mother and siblings goodbye. 

Over the next 4 years Harry that was at his new school he, on orders from his father to focus only on his school work, had very few friends. Harry liked his new school he found it all very interesting and wanted to learn as much as he could in the years he would spend there. He spent a lot of his spare time either in the library or by himself learning how to perform magic spells. 

As promised once a week Harry would send a letter to his family and would always receive one back, one from Lelouch , one from Nunnally and one from both of his parents .  
At school Harry mostly kept himself out of trouble and didn’t fight amongst the other students, he was a good student. 

Harry would return home every summer and Christmas holidays as he promised Lelouch, and showed off what he learnt to Lelouch, Nunnally and his parents. 

In the year 2009 of the Imperial Calendar while Harry was at school, there was terrorist attack on the palace and Harry was told that his mother, Lelouch and Nunnally had all been murdered. When Harry had found out from his father, he was devastated. Nunnally, Lelouch and his mother were the most important people in the world to him, sure he would still have his half siblings but they weren’t the same. 

After the deaths of Lelouch, Nunnally and Marianne something in Harry had changed and he no longer spent time with the few friends he had, ending his friendships with them completely. He buried himself in his schoolwork, spells and potions. He became very quiet and hardly smiled or laughed anymore. 

When Harry was 18 years old, in the year 2012 of the Imperial Calendar, he graduated from his magical schooling and was now a fully trained wizard. He was no longer a child and would now have to do something with his life. 

Charles Britannia soon after Harry returned home offered his son a job working in the palace, the man wanted Harry close by to have on hand to make use of his son’s abilities. Harry, not caring what he now did with himself accepted his father’s job offer and moved back into the palace. 

Harry soon realized that his father, had only chosen to send him to attend his magical schooling so he could use Harry’s abilities for himself. Harry was now a human tool to be controlled and used whenever his father wanted to make use of him to control the empire and Harry couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. 

Why should he care? Those most important to him were dead and there was no spell or potion that could ever bring them back. Also revenge against his father and Britannia for the deaths of his mother, Lelouch and Nunnally would be pointless, it wouldn’t return those who he had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Code Geass
> 
> Author's Notes: I have no beta reader for this fanfic yet so any mistakes you find are all mine , if anyone wants to be my beta reader for this fic please ask in a PM or review. The pairing of this fanfic will be eventual Jeremiah/Harry , I hope everyone likes this chapter!

It was the year 2016 of the Imperial Calendar, the world had become a cruel, violent place to live in for many people.

7 years had passed since the terrible day of the terrorist attack that had stolen the lives of Marianne, Lelouch and Nunnally Britannia.

4 terrible lonely years since Harry had been in a way forced to call the same palace home again and accepted the job his father had offered him.

Harry both worked and lived in the palace, his days now filled with a dreadful loneliness and isolation due to both his father's control over him and the tasks he was given by his father to perform. In Harry's job he brewed potions and performed spells upon people who would be brought to him, the spells would be used to both control and abuse the people of Britannia. His magical abilities were now being used for his father's own personal goals.

Harry's father didn't allow Harry out of the palace; he wanted Harry where he could keep an eye on him and use him whenever he wanted. Harry only had time for himself during the night, during the day he would be making potions or carrying out tasks his father ordered him to do.

Harry, now and then on very rare occasions though would sneak out of the palace and go somewhere where he could feel normal. His life felt empty, without real purpose, and he longed for someone ...anyone to take him away from the life he now lived, to save him. He wanted someone fill up the hole in his heart that losing Nunnally, Lelouch and his mother had created and make everything better. He wanted someone to make him feel something good again.

Though Harry didn't know it at the time but soon a certain task he would have to perform for his father would change everything for him.

Harry was in his office, he was waiting. Not long ago he had been in the throne room by his father's side when a palace servant had entered and whispered something in the Emperor's ear. Charles had then smirked and then told Harry to wait in his office as he would soon have a job he would need to do.

At that moment the Throne room was empty save for the Emperor, Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge. Lelouch Lamperouge was the same boy as Lelouch Vi Britannia; he was not dead at all but had been banished, along with his sister Nunnally.

Suzaku Kururugi was an 11 and had come to the Emperor to hand over the terrorist leader Zero. He was a tall boy with dark green eyes and brown hair. He was holding Lelouch down to the cold, hard floor by his hair, Lelouch was struggling against his bonds, his arms bound tightly behind his back.

Suzaku looked up at the emperor who was glaring down at the teen.

"Your majesty, I have brought to you the terrorist leader Zero" Suzaku said

The Emperor cast a hard glare down at his son as Lelouch struggled fruitlessly, "I knew you would only cause me trouble, you worthless child ...quite unlike your brother. At least he has proven himself useful to Britannia"

Lelouch wrenched his hair out of Suzaku's grip to glare up on Charles, his eyes filled with hatred, "What have you done to Harry?!"

The Emperor smirked, "Nothing... he does everything as I order him, his abilities make him the perfect tool"

Lelouch glared at his father through narrowed eyes "How dare you use his powers for yourself!"

The banished prince cried out in pain as his head was forced back down to the floor by Suzaku's hand.

"Shut up!" hissed Suzaku.

The Emperor laughed cruelly, "As punishment for your actions against Britannia, I will have your own brother replace your recent memories, erasing Zero, the Black Knights and including Nunnally"

Lelouch's eyes widened with shock and horror at Charles's words, "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM DO THAT!"

"Kururugi, take Lelouch to my son Harry's office"

Kururugi nodded and then soon left with a struggling Lelouch.

Soon Suzaku found a door with the words "Harry Vi Britannia" in gold letters upon the door, he knocked firmly.

After a moment the door opened and Suzaku entered, a grim expression on his face.

Harry, dressed in traditional Britannian prince attire stood, there was an emotionless expression on his face.

Lelouch stared at his brother, his mouth agape with shock. Harry was staring at Suzaku and him with a cold indifference, Lelouch felt hatred for his father fill him as he saw Harry's green eyes void of all innocence they once had.

A pained noise escaped Lelouch as Suzaku pushed Lelouch to the ground, and held him down face down.

Suzaku stared up at Harry, "Harry Britannia, I am Suzaku Kururugi, I've been ordered to take the terrorist, Zero to you. It is unfortunately your younger brother Lelouch."

Harry looked at the 11 with disbelief, after a moment he shook his head "You must be mistaken my little brother is dead"

Suzaku looked surprised at Harry's reaction to his words, "No...He's been alive and well for years now but goes by the last name of Lamperouge, I attend the same high school that he does."

Harry took a step backwards in shock, "I don't understand. I...I was told he was dead"

"I apologise ...I'm sure this must be a great shock for you..."

Harry gave a shaky nod, he was in a state of disbelief and denial.

"And you say he is the terrorist leader Zero?" Harry questioned.

Suzaku nodded.

The Britannian took a deep breath to calm himself and stepped towards Lelouch and Suzaku again until he was in front of the pair. "I...I see...and what is it that my father wants me to do Kururugi?"

Harry was struggling to control his emotions, his hands were shaking.

"He wants Lelouch's recent memories of the Black Knights, Zero and your sister Nunnally removed and replaced with new memories."

"Nunnally is alive as well?"

"Yes"

"I...I... see"

Suzaku was silent for a moment, "I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth in such circumstances"

Harry shook his head, dismissing Suzaku's apology, "No, please don't apologise, I am grateful to you for informing me of this."

Harry took his wand out of his breast pocket, and stepped closer to Lelouch.

"You may leave now Kururugi, I can handle it from here. Please report to my father, I am sure you will be handsomely rewarded for handing over the leader of the Black Knights"

Suzaku gave a solemn nod, he removed his hands from Lelouch and soon left the room.

As soon as Suzaku was gone Harry pointed his wand at the door and locked it by magic.

Harry suddenly heard Lelouch's voice say his name, he looked to Lelouch. Lelouch had managed to raise himself up and was staring at Harry.

"Please help me Harry" he said.

Green eyes widened and for a few moments Harry just stared at Lelouch's pleading face and an overwhelming protective feeling filled Harry as he saw the fear in those violet eyes.

It was then at that moment that Harry knew that he couldn't do it, he couldn't modify Lelouch's memories. To him, it didn't matter if Lelouch was indeed guilty of the crimes he had been accused of Harry's only thought right now was of helping his little brother and protecting him.

"Yes..." Harry muttered. There was a sudden look of determination in his eyes .

"Don't move, I'll undo those restraints" Harry said as he knelt down close to Lelouch.

Harry then undid the buckles on the restraint jacket that his brother wore his hands and body shaking with emotion.

"Are you injured? Kururugi was being quite rough with you" asked Harry.

Lelouch shook his head "No...No...I'm fine"

A frown appeared on Harry's face, not quite believing the younger Britannian but he accepted the lie anyway.

Harry soon helped Lelouch to stand up and Lelouch stared at him with shock, "Thank you ..." he said.

Harry didn't say anything, all these years he had believed his little brother to be dead. He gripped his wand tightly and thought about what he would need to do.

"Is ...Is Nunnally really alive as well Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes Harry...but ...but I don't know where she is. Nunnally ...Nunnally was kidnapped, please we...We've got to save her"

Harry noticed the desperation, fear and panic in his brother's voice and he placed a hand upon one of Lelouch's shoulders, "Please don't panic Lelouch, I promise you now I will save Nunnally and ensure she doesn't become another pawn of father's." Harry paused and removed his hand, he glanced towards the door "I also will not be modifying your memories, I refuse to. I will get you out of here and take you somewhere safe"

Lelouch nodded again, he felt immense relief and gratitude for his brother filling his insides "Thank you..."

Harry gave a nod, "I have questions and I'm sure you probably have some for me as well but they will have to wait until later."

Lelouch smiled lightly, "Yes, I understand"

Harry offered a hand to Lelouch, "Hold onto me tightly Lelouch, I will apparate us out of here. I know of a safe place we can go to that father doesn't know about. I sneak out there sometimes."

Lelouch gave a nod, he was confused as to what apparated meant but trusted Harry and he moved to grab onto his older brother's hand. Lelouch gasped and clenched his eyes shut at the unfamiliar and strange sensation of being forced through a small tube and only opened them once Harry had told him that they had arrived at their destination.

When Lelouch opened his eyes again he saw that he was in the inside of what appeared to be a small house.

Lelouch let go of Harry and look around himself at his surroundings, the interior of the house appeared to be in excellent condition. It appeared to only have the essential furniture required for a one bedroom house but of what the dwelling did contain looked expensive. From where Lelouch stood he could see a bookcase filled with assorted books against a wall, a luxurious appearing sofa that sat near a coffee table and close by he could see a decent sized kitchen .

The younger Britannian looked to Harry to see him staring at him.

"Please make yourself at home Lelouch, the fridge is well stocked and the bedroom and the bathroom are both upstairs. I will have to go back so I can save Nunnally . I don't know how long I will be gone but please do not worry, I will return. Now please...please stay here"

"Yes, I ...I understand" said Lelouch with a slight smile. "I will."

Harry gave his brother one last look before he gave his brother a quick hug and then left, returning to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Code Geass
> 
> Author's Note: I have no beta reader for this fanfic yet so any and all mistakes you find are mine , if anyone wants to be my beta reader for this fanfic please ask in a PM or in a review . I hope everyone likes this chapter .

Harry's mind felt both panicked and numb with shock as he apparated back into his office in the office , the situation he was in felt so surreal and unbelievable to him . On the outside Harry remained calm and collected, even though on the inside he felt scared and uncertain of what he should do.

The young 22 year old Britannian was determined to find his sister, Nunnally, though he had no idea of where exactly he would find her.

"Father , I have done as ordered" Harry spoke , a short time later reporting to his father and pleading inwardly his father wouldn't see through the lie he spoke .

Charles looked down at his son, who was staring up at him with an emotionless gaze and on bended knee. For a moment the Emperor was silent, as if he was trying to determine where his son's loyalties lie.

"And what have you done with your brother after modifying his memories?" Charles questioned.

Harry was silent for a moment, before he spoke another well spoken lie, "He is currently bound in my office, I have it locked with magic. He cannot escape, what do you want done with him?"

"He will be sent to solitary confinement, there he will personally experience the consequences of his crimes against Britannia before he is returned to Ashford Academy"

"I understand father, I quite agree with this decision ... he has brought great shame to our family. It will be done shortly"

Harry soon was dismissed and he was given the job of taking Lelouch to the royal guards to escort Lelouch to a prison cell for solitary confinement. Instead of actually doing it however he disobeyed his father's order and modified the memories of a couple of palace guards so they believed that they had personally escorted Lelouch to a prison cell .

Harry knew that it would probably not be enough , that his father would discover the truth of what he had done eventually so Harry would have to be quick in saving Nunnally .

When Harry arrived back in his office and alone he once more locked his door, he felt relieved that Lelouch was safe and sound where the Emperor couldn't reach him.

That night Harry didn't get much sleep , he had been too busy trying to find out where Nunnally might be and worrying about what would his father do if the Empereor found out the truth .

A day later, in the afternoon Harry got a call from his older half sister Cornelia. Harry was surprised to hear his older sister's voice , unless it was about work or about something important usually his half siblings avoided speaking or meeting with him on orders from their father .

Cornelia told Harry to go the palace infirmary immediately as Nunnally had been found.

"Is she hurt Cornelia?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been told much but you need to go to her. You were close to both Nunnally and Lelouch. She was kidnapped by terrorists, I am sure when she wakes she will want her older brother by her side"

"Thank you...I will."

Harry then without another word ended the call and stood up, he made sure his wand was safely in his pocket before heading out.

Harry felt himself shaking when he saw Nunnally looking so fragile on the infirmary bed.

"Hello...Hello Nunnally" Harry said, his voice shaky as he approached the young girl.

The girl stirred slightly at Harry's words, "Who ...Who is that?" A frown made it's way onto the girl's face though her eyes remained closed. "Your voice sounds familiar"

Harry was quiet for a brief moment, he stepped closer to the brunette, "It's ...It's me Nun...Nunnally. It's your big brother Harry"

Nunnally smiled and she raised her hand upwards at hearing Harry's words, her hand suddenly trembling.

Harry moved himself closer, sat down upon the bed and grabbed a hold of Nunnally's hand gently.

"We've...We've missed you Harry"

Harry held onto Nunnally's hand, "I...I thought both you and Lelouch were dead all these years Nunnally" Harry said in a shaky voice.

Nunnally gripped Harry's hand, there were happy tears streaming down her cheeks, "It's okay big brother, we're both alive"

Harry nodded, "Yes ...yes, Nunnally I know that now"

Harry glanced back to the door, he would have to hurry if he didn't want to get caught by anyone. He already felt himself lucky that his father hadn't found out that Harry had disobeyed him by not taking Lelouch to the guards to be escorted to a prison cell. But it wouldn't be long at all before the Empreor found out the truth of what he had done and also what he hadn't done .

"Nunnally ...we have to get out of here" Harry murmured.

Nunnally looked confused for a moment, a frown on her face, "Am ...Am I in a bad place right now?"

Harry gave a small sigh, "Yes ...but don't be afraid, from now on I will protect both you and Lelouch from anyone who tries to hurt you"

"Where is Lelouch?"

"He's somewhere safe...He's worried about you Nunnally. We will be leaving here and going to where he is, he will be very relieved to see that you're safe." Harry stared at Nunnally, "We will be using a magical method of transportation called apparation. It is a bit unpleasant but it won't hurt you I promise."

Nunnally smiled and she nodded, "I understand, don't worry big brother I'm not afraid of your magic" She then frowned and was quiet for a moment, "Before we go can I tell you something? It's important"

Harry frowned, "Of course Nunnally, tell me ... but we need to hurry"

Nunnally nodded, she suddenly seemed worried and sad. "I'm different now, I ...I lost my eyesight and I'm paralysed from the waist down" Nunnally said, her voice small and timid sounding.

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh ...Okay. How...How did it happen?"

"The terrorist attack that killed mother..."

"Okay...Thank you for telling me" Harry said in quiet tone as he stared at Nunnally's form in shock. "Let's go to Lelouch, Nunnally"

"Please don't be sad Harry, I'm fine now" Nunnally said softly , trying to reassure her older brother .

Harry gave a sigh and didn't answer as he pulled back the sheet off Nunnally and while clutching his wand in one of his hands picked up her form in his arms.

"Hold on to me tightly Nunnally"

The young girl nodded, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry held his sister close before apparating back to the house where he had left Lelouch at.

When Harry and Nunnally reappeared Harry opened his green eyes to see his brother Lelouch reading a book on the couch. Lelouch looked up from his book and his eyes widened as he saw his older brother standing there holding Nunnally, he dropped the book and stood up.

"You're back..." Lelouch spoke, his voice filled with emotion.

Harry nodded, "Yes, we're back. Are you alright Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes...I'm fine" He walked over to his siblings and wrapped his arms around them both.

Harry's green eyes widened for a moment as his little brother hugged him, after a moment Lelouch let go. Harry then went over to the couch and carefully put Nunnally down upon the couch, the girl removed her arms from around Harry's neck.

With both Nunnally and Lelouch both safe and sound by his side, Harry felt suddenly overwhelmed by his emotions. He felt the all too familiar emotions of fear inside of him, as well as the shock and disbelief that had been plaguing his mind since he learnt of Lelouch being alive again. Added to these feelings was a strong feeling of hope and relief that seemed almost foreign to him.

However despite the overpowering emotions Harry felt he couldn't rest yet , there were things he still needed to do to completely ensure Lelouch's , Nunnally's and his own safety from their father . He would have to leave again.

Green eyes went to stare at Lelouch, "I'm sorry but I have to leave again, there is some things I still need to do to ensure our safety "Harry said.

There was a look of disappointment and panic in Lelouch's violet eyes after hearing Harry's words , he didn't want his brother to leave them again ...he didn't want to lose anyone else who he cared about . However he knew that for the three of them to be safe from the Emperor it couldn't be helped.

"You will return to us, won't you?" Lelouch asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, you have my word that I will"

"Come back safe please Harry" said Nunnally, her voice soft.

Harry gave another nod and moved himself close to Nunnally, he grasped onto her hand gently, "Yes, Nunnally I will. Now please be a good girl for Lelouch, I will be back as soon as I can"

Nunnally nodded a gentle smile on her face at Harry's words and soon the young girl felt her brother take his hand away before he dissapparated again.

When Nunnally realised her older brother Harry had left her smile faded, "Lelouch, big brother Harry will come back to us, won't he?"

A frown made it's way onto Lelouch's face, he too felt slightly worried. Harry had taken a huge risk in protecting Nunnally and himself from their father's control, he didn't want to think about what would happen to his brother if their father discovered what Harry had done.

Lelouch sat himself down next to his little sister and held onto his sister's smaller hand , "Yes , of course he will Nunnally" Lelouch said , doing his best to reassure his sister .

"He seems very sad..." said Nunnally as she held onto her brother's hand.

The young Britannian ex prince gave a nod, despite the girl being unable to see the action, "Yes...He does, doesn't he? I'm sure he's missed us both terribly."

Nunnally was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "I've missed him too...I hope that we can make him happy again"

Lelouch smiled slightly, his smile sad at his sister's words "Me too Nunnally ..."

As Lelouch continued to hold onto his sister's hand he thought of his brother, he wondered what kind of things Harry had experienced and was forced to do to turn him into the cold and indifferent person he was today. Lelouch was silent, his thoughts darkened as they turned to his father ...hatred filling him. Harry must've been devastated and their father had used his grief to control him and use his magical powers for his own use. Their father had used Harry as yet another pawn in the man's power hungry war against the world and against the people who dared to fight back.

Lelouch looked to Nunnally, pushing aside his hatred and anger for his father to instead calmly take care of Nunnally and doing his best to reassure her that things would be alright again, even if he didn't believe it himself.

Late in the afternoon Harry returned to Lelouch and Nunnally appearing still very shocked to Lelouch's eyes and tired. Lelouch had stopped talking to Nunnally mid sentence as he saw his brother Harry reappear in the house. Violet eyes looked at the older Britannian with concern, he was feeling worried for his brother. He was certain Harry was feeling very overwhelmed at the discovery of himself and Nunnally being alive and Lelouch didn't know how Harry had been treated back at the palace but he was sure that Harry probably felt very relieved to away from their father .

Lelouch put down the book he was reading and stood up, staring at his older sibling with concerned violet eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lelouch questioned quietly.

Harry looked to Lelouch, and gave a brief nod. "I'm fine" he spoke softly. "Please don't be worried little brother, I'm just a little overwhelmed at what has happened but I am fine"

"Okay..."

Harry gave a sigh, he observed his siblings with his vivid green eyes, "I suppose the both of you have questions for me or things you want to say?"

The wizard saw both of his siblings nod, though both still seemed concerned about him.

"Yes, there is things I want to ask and say to you big brother but it can wait" Lelouch said.

There was of course alot of things that Lelouch wanted to know, but right now he just wanted his brother to get some rest. Harry was back with them again, something that Lelouch was feeling quite thankful for, even though Harry was not the same person he once was.

"You should rest first, please. You can tell me everything I need to know tomorrow" Lelouch said , his words sounding carefully worded but stern.

Harry was silent for a moment, he heard Nunnally agree with Lelouch. Harry gave another sigh, "Well okay then, if..if that's what the both of you want . We will postpone this conversation until tomorrow."

Lelouch smiled , "Good"

Harry stood up and looked at his watch , "I guess I'll start on dinner then" he muttered . The wizard looked to his siblings , "Lelouch , Nunnally what do you want to eat for dinner? Do either of you have any allergies I should know of ?"

Lelouch shook his head , "No , none that I can think of brother and anything you make will be just fine ."

"Okay then..but I apologise now if it tastes terrible , I must admit I'm not a very good cook. " said Harry .

Nunnally smiled , " That's okay big brother , I'm sure we will eat it anyway"

Lelouch gave a small smile at his older brother,"Yes, we will, though if it still worries you Harry I could help with the cooking"

Harry stared at his younger brother, considering the offer. "Sure, thank you Lelouch" Harry murmured.

Lelouch smiled at his brother, the two brothers soon then started on dinner.

Dinner wasn't anything special, just meat and vegetables but quite enjoyable nonetheless. It wasn't the high quality of food that Harry was used to eating at the palace but that didn't matter to Harry, just simply eating a meal with his two siblings and spending time with them again was what made it enjoyable. Also with Lelouch's assistance they managed to cook up something that didn't taste that bad either.

After dinner Lelouch helped Harry do the dishes and once everything was put away they read some of a fiction novel to Nunnally until it was time to get ready for bed.

While Harry got the bedroom set up for his siblings and himself Lelouch got Nunnally ready for bed.

The bedroom was quite big and already had a bed situated in the middle of the room, Harry got out his wand and moved it to the corner of the bedroom. After moving his bed, Harry conjured up 2 more beds using his magic and went to a wardrobe where he got out 3 pairs of pyjamas. Harry put a spell on the clothes to resize to the wearers correct size and then left to return to check on his siblings.

After they were all ready to go to bed for the night and Nunnally was tucked into bed Harry turned off the light and they all said goodnight. That night Harry tried not to go to sleep and instead for most of the night he just stared at his brother and sister sleeping .It all felt still too good to be true that he finally had Nunnally and Lelouch back with him , that they were alive . He was afraid that he would close his eyes, fall asleep and end up back in his bed at the palace, still believing his precious brother and sister to be dead.

Eventually Harry fell asleep, despite his efforts to stay awake and had a nightmare free night with his siblings sleeping peacefully close by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Code Geass and Harry Potter.
> 
> Author's Note: I have no beta reader for this fic at the moment so all mistakes you find are mine , I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

When Harry woke up in the morning he stared blankly at the white ceiling above him for a few moments before sitting himself up. Turning to his bedside table he opened the drawer to grab his contacts , after putting them on he looked around himself to see that he wasn't alone like usual . There was a girl with a brown hair lying in the bed closest to him, his eyes widened with surprise, hope and recognition filled them as he stared at the girl.

Slowly he remembered what had happened to him the two past days. He felt emotion overwhelm again, his brother Lelouch and sister Nunnally were both alive. It was still hard to believe to Harry, like some kind of wonderful dream, and even though he was staring right at her it didn't seem real to him.

He supposed it would take some getting used to, after all he had been under the belief that his siblings had been dead for 7 whole years.

Harry looked to the bed where Lelouch had slept in and saw it empty, the bed neatly made. Harry felt a panicked feeling fill him, he felt like he needed to know where his brother was. Promising quietly to his sleeping sister that he would return he got up and left the room.

He soon found Lelouch in the kitchen, the teen was in the middle of serving out pancakes on 3 plates. All of his fear and panic left him when he saw his younger brother, he slowly walked towards the teen and greeted him.

"Good...Good morning Lelouch" Harry spoke.

Lelouch looked to Harry, he smiled, "Good morning big brother, I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast for us"

"I don't mind, I was just worried. You weren't in your bed" Harry said quietly.

"Is Nunnally awake yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I think she was still asleep when I left the room"

Lelouch gave an nod of acknowledgement, before facing Harry completely. "Thank you for saving me from father"

The older Britannian stared at his younger brother, "I never could have done anything to hurt you Lelouch, even with how I am now."

Lelouch stared at Harry, for a few moments silent and his eyes showing a mixture of emotions, "What happened to you?" he asked.

Harry gave a sigh, he was silent for a minute before answering, "After I was told you, Nunnally and mother had been killed I something in me sort of... broke. Nothing really mattered to me anymore. Father offered me a job in the palace where I would be using my magical abilities for his damn war. To avoid any distractions father forbade me from leaving the palace and ordered our siblings to not socialise with me unless it was important"

Tears of anger and sadness welled up Lelouch's violet eyes, "You...You must've so lonely"

Harry nodded , "Yes , extremely so..." his stared at his brother "But I have you and Nunnally back with me so I am sure that in time everything will be alright again" said Harry in a quiet tone .

Lelouch noted to himself that it sounded like Harry didn't believe his own words, he pulled his older brother into a hug, wrapping thin arms around the other Britannian's slender form. "It will be alright...I promise you Harry" he promised.

Surprise and emotion filled green eyes, after a moment he returned the embrace despite not believing the words of comfort.

After several minutes Harry pulled away and told his brother to check on Nunnally, soon Lelouch returned carrying his younger sister in his arms.

"Good morning Nunnally, I hope you slept well" said Harry greeting his little sister as Lelouch helped their younger sister into a chair.

Nunnally smiled, "Good morning big brother Harry, don't worry I slept fine" she said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that" Harry said. "We're having pancakes for breakfast Nunnally would you like to have some?"

Nunnally nodded, "Yes please"

Harry took one of the plates of pancakes and placed it in front of the girl , Lelouch then cut up the pancakes for his sister. The older Britannian then served Lelouch and himself a plate before sitting down himself .

After they ate breakfast Lelouch helped Harry washed the dishes before they both sat back down at the table.

"So Harry you said we could continue that conversation today" said Lelouch, looking to Harry and reminding him of his words of the previous day.

Harry stared at Lelouch, was silent for a few moments before he nodded, "Yes ...Yes, I did promise that didn't I?" he spoke softly with a sigh.

Harry then told Nunnally and Lelouch to ask him any questions they had, he told them they could say whatever it was they wanted to say to him.

At first Harry's siblings were very quiet, not speaking a word and just thinking to themselves they wanted to know, soon Nunnally broke the silence asking the first question.

Harry answered his sibling's questions the best he could , telling the pair how their 'Deaths' had affected him and even telling them how he had been treated at the palace . How isolated and alone he had been. He was vague about telling them about the things he had been in a way forced to do in his job, he didn't want them to know too much of the bad things he had done. Harry also explained to them the house they were living in now and the protective magic Harry had placed on it so it wouldn't be found by anyone he didn't want to.

All throughout answering his sibling's questions Harry observed their reactions to his words and he felt guilty as he saw the anger and sadness that filled his brother's violet eyes and the tears that escaped their eyes.

When Harry was finished Nunnally reached for his hand, Harry gently grabbed onto the girl's smaller hand.

"Everything will be alright now Harry, you don't have to feel lonely or afraid anymore. You have us back now"

Lelouch gave a nod, wiping tears away. "Nunnally is right Harry, you're not alone anymore."

"Thank you" said Harry quietly, feeling grateful for the understanding and comfort that his siblings provided .

There was then a brief moment of silence before Harry spoke again, "There are some things I want to know as well. Do you mind?" he asked softly.

Lelouch and Nunnally both shook their heads.

"We ...We don't mind Harry, we will tell you whatever that you want to know" said Lelouch.

Harry turned a grateful gaze to his siblings and began his questioning, "I was told that the two of you were murdered, can you tell me what really happened to you?"

Lelouch stared at Harry and then glanced at Nunnally, he chose his next words carefully not wanting to upset his innocent sister but also wanting to tell his older brother what he wanted to know.

"While you were at that magic school the palace was attacked by terrorists mother died protecting Nunnally. I blamed father for mother's death and as a result he had us sent away to Japan"

"And then Britannia invaded Japan..." Harry spoke quietly, horror filling his insides as he realised that his siblings had been abandoned in a warzone.

Lelouch nodded.

"It wasn't all bad though the Japanese people that took us in before Japan was invaded were nice and we made a friend as well" Nunnally said in a quiet voice, speaking up.

"What happened after Japan was invaded? Where did you go? Were...were you safe?"

Lelouch stared at Harry, "We went to Ashford Academy in Area 11 where we were protected by the Ashford family and I changed our last names. We then attended school there and made friends with the student council"

Lelouch and Nunnally both told Harry about the friends they had made in the student council, Harry felt relieved that at least for some time Lelouch and Nunnally had been able to live like normal children.

Harry remembered then that Cornelia told him that Nunnally had been kidnapped by terrorists, he looked to his sister. "Cornelia told me that Nunnally had been kidnapped by terrorists, is that true? Did they hurt you Nunnally?"

Nunnally frowned as if trying to remember, after a moment she spoke. "I...I was kidnapped twice"

Harry frowned, worry washing through his insides. "You...You were kidnapped more than once..."

Nunnally nodded "Yes, the first time I was kidnapped I was saved by Suzaku and Lelouch and the second time I think Cornelia found me. Both times I didn't get hurt"

"Well that's good, and who kidnapped you?"

Nunnally frowned, "I'm not sure, but both times the person who kidnapped me sounded strange"

Harry frowned, "Well, you're safe now Nunnally..."

Nunnally smiled.

Harry then turned a stern gaze upon Lelouch, later he would have to speak with Lelouch alone and find out if Lelouch was really the terrorist Zero and committed the crimes he had been accused of. He didn't want to discuss it with Nunnally so close by however, Harry had a feeling that Nunnally hadn't become involved in the war and he didn't want to fill his sister's head with the idea that one of her brothers was possibly a criminal when he didn't even know the truth himself.

Lelouch averted his eyes away from Harry's stern gaze, knowing without being told why his older brother was looking at him that way. He wasn't sure what Harry would think of him after he would tell him about the horrible things he done as Zero and even though he knew somehow that his brother would remain on his side, he didn't want to face the disappointment or anger he would see in his brother's green eyes.

"Lelouch, later I want to speak with you alone about some things, is that okay with you?"

Lelouch nodded, his violet eyes downcast, "Yes ...that's okay" he muttered quietly.

Nunnally frowned, "Is Lelouch in trouble?"

Harry stared at Lelouch, he gave a sigh, "Other than because we escaped from father, I don't know". He then looked from Nunnally and to Lelouch, "But I want the both of you to know right now that from now on no matter what happens and no matter what you do, I will be on your side and I will do my best to protect you"

Nunnally frowned but said quietly that she understood, Lelouch frowned as well, a miserable look in his violet eyes as he heard the sincerity of Harry's words. He understood what Harry felt and felt grateful that Harry would keep him and Nunnally safe but he hated the thought that he would lose his brother like he lost his mother.

That night after Nunnally had been put to bed, instead of going to bed as well Harry and Lelouch stayed up to have their discussion about Zero.

Harry and Lelouch went to the lounge room and the older Britannian told his younger brother to sit down.

Lelouch did as he was told and sat down upon the couch, he was shortly joined on the couch by his brother who gave a sigh.

"Okay Lelouch we're alone now, please tell me ...are you the terrorist leader called Zero?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes..." "I ...I...I'm sorry ..."

Harry gave a sigh, "Don't apologise Lelouch, just explain to me everything" Harry said sternly.

The younger Britannian nodded and he began to tell his brother everything of what he had done as Zero as well as telling Harry about the Geass power he had acquired from the woman C.C. Lelouch told Harry of the battles he had fought , the pain he had caused and the lies he had told . He told Harry about the deaths he had been responsible for, including that of Shirley's father and Euphy. He told his brother the reasons why he had done it all, that he had done it all to create a peaceful world for Nunnally ...to avenge his mother's death ...and to somehow save Harry from their father.

When Lelouch was finished speaking, tears were falling down his face and Harry, though feeling shocked pulled his younger brother into a hug. Harry allowed Lelouch to cry into his chest while he gently stroked his brother's black hair and repeated over and over again that everything would be alright. Once Lelouch calmed down he pulled away from his brother, breaking the brotherly embrace and stared at Harry with a miserable expression.

Harry gave a sigh as he stared back at Lelouch , knowing what he knew now he stared into Lelouch's eyes ...trying to see if he could see the Geass symbol inside his brother's eye.

Lelouch realised what his brother was trying to do and fear filled his eyes, he didn't want to put his brother under the power of the Geass. Out of that fear Lelouch made sure to keep his mouth shut and if he had to speak to choose his words carefully so Harry would be safe from his Geass power.

Harry frowned as he saw the symbol, "Does it hurt?" He asked.

Lelouch shook his head.

"Is there a way to control it?"

"I don't think so ...though C.C did warn me not to overuse it."

Harry looked away from Lelouch, "I guess we will just have to cover it up then, maybe contacts or an eye patch"

Lelouch nodded, "Thank you"

Harry didn't say anything.

Lelouch and Harry were both silent for a brief moment.

"Harry I'm sorry for everything I've done" said Lelouch.

Harry frowned, he was uncertain of what he should say at this moment.

After a moment the older Britannian gave a sigh, "I forgive you..." he said quietly.

"Why? How can you? I've done so many horrible things" Spoke Lelouch.

Harry stared at his younger brother, "Because you're my brother" he simply said in a quiet tone. The older brother stared down at the couch, "Because I can't lose you and Nunnally again" he spoke softly and in a pained voice.

Lelouch breath hitched in his throat for a moment as he heard Harry's words and the pain in his voice, he was forcibly reminded again just how much Nunnally's and his 'Deaths' had affected his brother.

Lelouch hugged Harry in a one sided embrace, "It's okay...It's okay big brother, everything will be alright from now on"

Again Harry didn't believe the words of comfort ...it seemed he just couldn't believe those words...it didn't matter if it was Lelouch or Nunnally who said them. Harry hadn't been alright for a very long time ...and though he had desperately wanted someone, anyone to come to save him from his life of isolation in the palace he had long given up hope of it ever happening.

After a while Harry pulled his brother away from him and stood up, he looked to his brother who still wore a pained expression on his face.

"What's going to happen now brother?" Lelouch asked.

The older Britannian turned around and stared at his brother "Now...Now you're going to go to bed. It is late so you should get some sleep"

Lelouch shook his head and he stood up, "No...That's not what I meant, I...I mean what's going to happen to me now?"

Harry was silent for a moment before then answering his little brother, "Just as I have said before Lelouch. I will do my best to protect you and Nunnally, no matter what happens I am on your side"

Hands were placed upon Lelouch's shoulders, "We will have to keep a low profile for a while and hide out here, it is safe here so we should be alright. The fridge and the cupboards have spells placed on them so we won't run out of food and the house itself is protected by spells that both hide our location and stops people from entering. Once things die down I will consider moving us to somewhere different and you can go back to school if you want however I'm sure by now Father will have discovered about what I have done so the both of us will need to wear disguises whenever we leave ."

Green eyes stared into eyes of violet, "Do you understand Lelouch?" Harry asked.

"Yes...Yes, I understand Harry"

"Good" Harry said. He removed his hands from Lelouch's shoulders, "Now go to bed Lelouch"

Lelouch nodded and got himself ready for bed. That night Lelouch couldn't get much sleep, he felt feelings of guilt plague his mind as he thought of how much trouble he had caused his brother and the danger he had put him in.


End file.
